


Good

by Familiar_to_Myself



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Familiar_to_Myself/pseuds/Familiar_to_Myself
Summary: A snapshot of a relationship between Poe and Holdo. Use your words.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Amilyn Holdo, Poe Dameron/Amilyn Holdo
Kudos: 16





	Good

Amilyn Holdo positively lived for the moment when her cock slid deep into Poe Dameron’s thick ass while he was on his back in her bed. She lived for Poe’s groans, for his head lolling back onto the pillows. For how he would say and do whatever she wanted when she had him like this.

“That feel good, Flyboy?” she asked Poe, the base of the strap-on pressing against her as she buried the silicone phallus into him.

All she got from Poe was a garbled mess of moans, one of which vaguely sounded affirmative. Amilyn chuckled and shook her head. Now and again she did need to prod him to use his words. She reached one slender hand up to clutch Poe’s jaw and tilt his face downwards. Poe’s eyes stopped rolling long enough to meet hers. Tears welled up against his long, fluttering eyelashes. Kriff, she could never resist teasing him a bit when he was getting weepy beneath her. Amilyn fixed him with a gaze as steady as a ship’s keel.

“I asked you,” she said, dragging her fingers from Poe’s jaw to stroke beneath his chin. “Does this feel good, Fly--”

“It feels _so_ good.”

Poe almost snarled the words, but Amilyn heard a tremble at the back of his voice--pleasure mixed with a tinge of uncertainty. Not uncertainty in whether or not he liked how he felt, but in how openly he was expressing it. They were still working on that--on being open. It was fun work. Good practice.

Amilyn leaned in until her face was millimeters away from his, the blue in her eyes filling his vision like swirling hyperspace.

“What is it that feels” --she pulled the dildo out a few inches before ramming it back inside him-- “good?”

She kept up the thrusting. In and out, steady, her eyes never moving from his.

“It feels...so good,” Poe said in rhythm with the thrusts. “When you...fuck me.”

Amilyn nodded and gave Poe’s chin an affectionate squeeze. Then she straightened her back, slowly pulling away from Poe and withdrawing the dildo. Poe’s entire body went slack as it came out, and Amilyn paused to watch his chest heave and his arms stretch wide across the bedspread. His fingers curled and uncurled as if grabbing for her in thin air. Now, she knew, he was open. Now he was as vulnerable and honest as he always wanted to be. She traced her long fingers up and down the insides of his thighs, fluttering them gently against his stiff, bobbing cock, and then up to grab a handful of his thick, dark hair. Poe smiled amidst the fog of sensations in his mind. Amilyn smiled too.

“You’re... _good_ ,” she said plainly, stating a fact rather than an opinion. “You’re my good Flyboy. My pilot.”

Poe turned his head and kissed her wrist as she caressed his hair. His eyes were shut.

“You get excited, you feel wild and dangerous,” Amilyn continued. “You disobey my orders. But then you come in here…”

Amilyn gestured around her room with her other hand. The bedroom was painted with a gray tone that felt calm and comforting rather than drab. There was little furniture other than the large bed covered in silken red sheets.

“...And I start fucking you, and you just go back to being _so good_ for me.”

The kisses Poe was planting on her arm turned to nuzzles. The stubble on his cheeks prickled against her skin.

“I like being good for you,” Poe whispered, his breath hot against her arm.

“Oh, I know,” she said, giving a fistful of hair a gentle squeeze. “Let’s finish up.”

She took Poe’s hand in hers and helped him sit up amidst the tangled sheets and scattered pillows. Poe stretched, reaching for the ceiling and eying her with a mischievous gaze. Even in this docile space, Amilyn knew his spark never calmed completely. Even so, he shifted onto his hands and knees and faced away from her. He knew the structure of things here, the chain of command.

“Please fuck me, Admiral,” Poe said over his shoulder, his wet eyes seeming to beg her.

Amilyn dug her nails into the flesh of Poe’s hips and lined up the dildo between his round cheeks. Another moan escaped his lips as she eased her way back into him, filling him with every inch of the dildo. She thrusted while he bucked his hips back and forth. The strap-on pulsed into Poe again and again, and Amilyn took hold of his shaft, pumping him in time with each thrust.

“Are you going to finish for me, Captain Dameron?” she asked, tightening her grip on his hip and his cock.

Poe nodded. His shoulders heaved and his arms trembled trying to keep himself upright.

“Y-Yes.”

She felt his muscles tense to the breaking point.

“Then fly for me,” she said as she plunged the strap-on in as far as she possibly could.

Poe’s cock throbbed in Amilyn’s hand as he came, painting the bedspread beneath his hips. Poe’s back arched and he threw back his head in a guttural growl that dissolved into a drawn-out hiss. Amilyn kept pumping and thrusting slowly as Poe began to whimper from the exertion. He sank onto his stomach on the bedspread as the last drops fell from his tip. Amilyn dropped her hips along with him. Poe lay panting and whimpered as she rubbed her hands up and down his back and shaking shoulders. Slowly, she pulled the dildo out of him.

Amilyn unclipped the harness from her hips and lay on her side next to Poe. Head propped on her elbow, she watched as the pilot regained his composure. He turned to her, half his face still hidden by a pillow, looking at her with one watery brown eye.

“Well?” she asked.

All he could do was smirk and nod, stretching out a hand to hold hers.

She took it, and held it steady, her eyes never moving from his.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to improve my posting frequency, but that will necessitate quickening my pace! Amidst my continual learning and growth as a writer, enjoy this quick vignette! 
> 
> I'll probably revisit this dynamic and pairing in the near future. In a way, this story is a super truncated sequel to another one that I'm writing that grew out of control! Stay tuned. Holdo forever.


End file.
